


Ballad

by b0nes777



Category: Original Work
Genre: Band, Chaos, Chopin - Freeform, College, Comedy, Creation, Festivals, Fighting, Friendship, Greek - Freeform, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades - Freeform, King Crimson - Freeform, Monster of the Week, Music, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Piano, References to Mozart, Ringo - Freeform, Robot, Sacrifice, Scythe, Side Romance, Spirit - Freeform, Swords, Titans, University, Weapons, apollo - Freeform, beasts - Freeform, friends - Freeform, greek monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0nes777/pseuds/b0nes777
Summary: The Beast of Apollo, CHOPIN. A disastrous force shot out of the void, Chaos, and contained as well as controlled within a yellow gem. The beast was a warrior, reacting to Apollos music, Summoning weapons from the notes played and using them to protect Olympus. CHOPINS leash one day snapped and he became untamed and chaotic. After sealed away again, Hades', God of the dead, desired CHOPINS full destruction to overrule his 2 brothers and come up on top. Apollo quickly protected his disgraceful father by giving the gem imbued into a necklace to 19 year old student Matt Artt. Promising Matt that Apollo will give what Matt desire, An entry in his dream college and an opportunity to preform on stage. Matt will soon curse and thank Apollo for this deal as CHOPIN lands him new great friends and even greater enemy's.
Kudos: 1





	1. Matt's Dream

His eyes closed and his breathing turned rhythmic. His foot tapping on the ground within beat to the music bursting out of his headphones. Piano calms his thinking and helps him concentrate although whenever he opens his eyes, His mind goes completely blank. Eyeing down his blank music sheet and desperately wanting to make something but no matter what, he can't think of any good sounding notes to apply to his piece. It's been bugging him for forever. Senior year is ending in a week and he's yet to create a piece to impress his dream college, Phobus University. He closed his eyes again while putting two fingers on his tempel in frustration.

"He's been sitting there the whole class." a girl near him snickered.

"I hear he wants to get into a really good music school. I haven't even heard him talk about music" Another comment.

"Ha, I haven't even heard him the whole year" Another laughs.

"Shhh. His mom was a musician who passed away recently. He probably wants to walk in her footsteps" One shushes. The other three eye down the young man down before talking back amongst themselves again. He heard them. His headphones stopped playing a couple minutes ago. 19 year old, Matt Artt woefully looked at the blank paper again. He didn't care about the comments to his mother who sadly lost her life in a mugging. He didn't care about the forced pity in everyone's eyes when her face appeared on the local news. Their 'I'm sorry's' never changed anything so there was no use in caring. His only focus was making it into Phobus. He was a decent musician. Played a whole plethora of instruments but it never was gonna matter if he couldn't perform in front of the people that will judge his entry. Music makes him calm. When he was a kid and had a classic tantrum or felt sad his mom would play songs such as "Oh my darling, Clementine" or "Clair de Lune" on the piano or even on the guitar. Each soft note would make him stop crying and start smiling at his bright mother pressing each key with her eye's closed as if her hands had minds of their own. Soon Matt would beg his mother to play all sorts of songs at bedtime. She'd always looked surprised, laugh then say

"Of course I will." It was never a no. Never will he forget the teary eyed face she pulled when at 8 years old he asked for music lessons. It calmed him down but now he couldn't be more stressed. He wanted to show his late mom that he could handle her loss. He wanted to show that her teachings helped him succeed. Maybe if she wasn't passed on she would after she saw his proud face reading his acceptance letter to the university. Something along those lines. He decided to give his blank sheet another shot. Maybe something will come up. He picked up his pencil and prepared another piano song. Before his pencil touched the paper he felt his heart drop as the final class bell rang and students got up and walked out. He ran his hand through his fluffy black hair and followed his peers. Nightfall soon came as he walked along the snowy sidewalk. He shivered as a breeze of sharp cold brushed against him. He didn't think about that though. His mind was completely focused on that empty sheet of paper. He felt lost. He felt doubtful about his skill. He closed his eyes to think, already memorizing the way to his house.

"It seems you are troubled child" A voice echoed throughout the area. Matt, in a panic, turned around to see the speaker, only to see nothing but a snowy darkness. A visible breath expelled from his mouth before turning back around, thinking it was his imagination. "Up here" The voice rang out again although this time Matt could pinpoint the direction. The voice was male, he sounded elegant, untouchable. Although that is not what Matt saw. What he saw was a simple raven blending into the darkness. It perched on a street lamp, looking straight at the confused young man. Matt ran his hands through his hair again in confusion.

"Is this weather making me hysterical?" He mumbled out loud. "I could've sworn that the bird was talking to me" He laughed off his confusion

"That which you see is real, Child." The elegant voice erupted from the raven. Its gaze didn't break. "Forgive me if this isn't an authentic meeting. I'm afraid showing myself in this realm is impossible and ruins the balance between gods and mortals." The voice threw a lot at Matt. His eyes widened greatly as the raven spoke. "I don't enjoy using my messagers for these anymore but I have something to ask of you-" The voice was interrupted

"Holy shit I'm actually crazy aren't I?" Matt spoke to himself running his hands through his hair slightly faster "It's got to be the stress isn't it?" Matt's sudden interruption was cut off when all of a sudden the raven cawed and the glass of the street light started to crack aggressively. The situation immediately quieted Matt.

"Is that real enough for you?" The voice asked slightly more agitated. "Please, I just simply request your attention and your commitment." Matt didn't even think of answering allowing the elegant voice to continue. "I have founded a power that unknowingly to my friends and family I could control" He pauses "And couldn't control." Another pause, longer than before, "I've used my minds eye to look into the future and the best path to take is to give this power to someone who could protect it that someone being you."

"Power? Family? Mind's eye?" Matt raised an eyebrow, "And who exactly am I talking to?"

"Ah, Forgive my rudeness. My name is Apollo. Greek god of music, light, healing and plague." The raven picked its feathers

"Huh. Is that right?" Matt's eyes squinted. Apollo sighs

"I understand this is hard to process but trust me you will understand. I wish for you to watch over this power. For this job I will help you with whatever you need. Anything at all." Apollo reasons

"So that's my side of the bargain huh? Can you help me with stress?" Matt asks

"That and many others. I will be helping you from time to time on this job" Apollos words struck Matt. A god asking a weak mortal for not only help but as well as offering to assist him with almost anything he needs. Matt wanted to ask about the drawbacks. What would happen to him if he agreed but instead the words bursted out of his mouth. Maybe it was the excitement of knowing he could be happy after his mom's death or something else. A greater power but,

"I'll do it," Matt bursted out. He could feel a glowing light coming from the raven. It was as if Apollo was smiling while watching down.

"Then I shall leave you with the power. If you ever desperately need me, call my name via the necklace containing such abilities. Don't overuse your callings. I'm a god not a maid." Apollo's says giving a slightly unhappy goodbye. The raven cawed as it flew off. As it soared up into the dark clouds and silver glint falls off the raven. It lands at Matt's feet along with a single white feather. With shaky hands he picks up the object. What lies in his hands was a silver necklace shaped like a teardrop. In the center was a yellow gem imbued. It was soon after this moment that Matt would regret his choices as well as thank the god for the opportunity


	2. CHOPIN: Beast Of Apollo

Matt sat in his desk's chair with the necklace in his hands. His dazed face reflected back at him via the yellow gem. His eyes then darted to the paper he struggled to write on all week. It was completely filled out. He didn't remember even touching it ever since he got home, in fact he thought he took a nap after he arrived home. Did his dad notice at all? Matt shook the thought from his head as it filled with doubt. No he's in his office working like always, he wouldn't have noticed a change in his behavior at all. He continued to dart from the paper to the necklace and then back and forth. He wanted to deny that a greater power came to him of all people. Apollo? Really? He had to be crazy, he HAD to be but here it was. A necklace that fell from the sky as well as a complete and a spiced up version of "Ballade No. 1 in G minor" By Frederic Chopin. One was a promise from Matt the other was one part of an apparent massive debt this god had to complete. It had a more expressive mid way point before the break down and other slight changes. It was in his handwriting too. There was no way he couldn't have written it. Did he just go into a blackout and wrote this version of Ballade himself? His eyes finally left the cycle of the necklace given to him by Apollo and the finished paper as their attention was directed to his mounted clock. 

"12:56.." Matt thought to himself. He put the sheet into his music folder and put the necklace on his nightstand right beside his bed. Laying in bed and staring at the ceiling Matt thought about the events of today. The raven, the necklace, Apollo, the paper. None of it made sense yet he accepted all that was thrown at him even if it seemed like he belonged in a asylum. Maybe just cause he wanted to get better. Maybe he wanted to not think about his mom and just make music into his own thing. Finally as he fell out of reality and sunk into his dreams he thought of his mom, smiling, happy, always hearing the piano from his bedroom. The week passed fast and overall was uneventful. For the most part Matt just practiced his hand movements for the song, nonstop. Coffee cups overlapped each other on the now cluttered desk. Soon enough it was the time for the entrance exam for Phobus, Two days away from graduation. The entrance exam holds two judges, and all the other participants watching you on stage performing your heart out with your specific music talent. Only the best of the best would enter. He had to be one of them. He wouldn't quit until he was. He stood at the door, suit and black pants being worn just for the occasion. His hazel eyes darted between all the performers and their instruments. Trumpets, clarinets, guitars, bass'. The usual instruments. Matt fiddled with his bow tie a little bit and took a deep breath. He wore the necklace Apollo gave him around his neck, the gem shining brightly in the sun. "It's like a good luck charm" Matt thought to himself. If it inspired him to revise Ballade then maybe it was good to have him play with it on. He took a deep breath before taking the first steps to the entrance's stairs.

"Look out!!" A male British accent yelled in Matts direction. Before Matt could react however, a large force smashed into his backside sending him downwards, landing on his hands with a UMMF! Matt turned and looked at the apparent clumsy attacker. Before he could yell at the guy a hand was placed in front of his face, signaling to help him up. Matt held his tongue and took the apology. "Jeez I'm sorry mate. I was just zooming by the campus and before I knew it ya were right in front of me" The man apologized. He had long blond hair most of the top portion being trapped by a light grey beanie with triangle holes surrounding the wool. His eyes had slight heterochromia as his left eye was slightly more blue but yet they shared a bright green. The rest of his outfit handled a white button up and a blue over coat with floral designs on it, brown pants and what looked like dark brown shoes as well. Matt ran his hands through his hair

"It's fine, Just watch where you're going next time. I almost cracked my head open" Matt forced a smirk trying to convey that he made a joke. His hazel eyes noticed how exactly this medium muscle sized brit had so much weight to him during the collision. A large 40'' drum cart hung on his back, despite it having wheels he was lugging it around with virtually no sign at all. It left Matt bewildered. "So you play drums?" The question slipped out and trialed off but the guy still heard it. He smiled at Matt's attentiveness although most people would frame it as fear fueled curiosity.

"Oh yeah! I always thought of drums and percussion to be the backbone of music or a band in general. I'm hoping getting entered will help me with getting noticed and joining a band!" The extroverted man smiled, he had a bright smile nonetheless.

"Don't they give you the more grounded supplies like drum sets or piano's though?" Matt wondered, still astonished by the cart.

"They do. But my drums are custom made and what's a better way to make an impression then to have a recognizable brand." The guy smiled and held his hand out as a very, very late greeting. "My name is Richard Sunn. Call me Ringo!" He winks at his own nickname. Matt accepts the hand shake

"Matt Artt" He replies.

"What instrument do you play Matt?" Ringo asked readjusting his case

"Mostly any instrument although I'm fairly new with wind instruments and I haven't ever touched vocals or percussion yet" Matt laughed starting to enjoy the friendly company. "I'm playing a piano piece for the exam though" Matt said. Ringo nodded understandings before he looked around and pulled a disconcerted face.

"I'm terribly sorry Matt, but I need to set up soon." Ringo and Matt nodded to each other and the blond gentlemen started to blend in with the mess of people coming into the college but not before he turned around "Good luck with your performance! I hope to see you on campus!" He yelled among the crowd before disappearing into the building. Matt smiled before adjusting his outfit again and drowning into the crowd flooding into the building. The exams started off slow, some kids were obviously panicked and messed up their notes while others completely froze up trying to remember the next few notes. Others played really well and set a standard for Matt to reach. Although it seemed like years, soon it was Matt's turn to present. The staff rolled a piano in the center of the massive stage in the auditorium. Matt ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. He was ready. The well dressed musician walked on stage, making his way to the piano. He turned to the judges and bowed, struggling to keep his face straight. The judges nodded and Matt sat down on the piano's chair. Inhale. Exhale. Matt lifted his hands up while beads of sweat went down his cheek. His fingers slammed on the keys and by that point playing this song was second nature. He let his body move and expressed the emotion with the sound, not daring to eye the judges. He was half way through the piece before an uneasy feeling cursed his mind. He opened his eyes and they moved directly at one of the auditorium's walkways. A young woman walked down the aisle, was she even allowed to do this? Is she a student? No one seemed to notice the woman as she walked into the light, Her eyes were glazed white and an awful smirk broke across her face. Bloodthirsty was the only way to describe her. Alarms rang in his head to run away yet his fingers were locked on to the piano.

"I sense it! I sense it! I can taste the power you hold!" The woman yelled in a scuffed voice her body contoured and shook violently. No one batted an eye. No one but him saw this bloodthirsty woman. A noise coming from the woman almost drowned out his piano which he continued to play. The sound of flesh ripping. Her clothes tore apart along with her skin which were quickly rotting into dried flakes. Left underneath was a pale white and horribly skinny humanoid monster. Its eyes still glazed and its smirk now jagged with rows of teeth, charcoal black claws replaced the woman fingers and wings have sprouted from her back. She wasn't a human anymore and no one saw the monster right in front of their eyes. "Lord Hades would adore this power. Mortal! GIVE IT TO ME!!" The monster screamed while gusting towards Matt. His throat closed though he seemed desperate to scream out. The woman prepared her claws and roared at him. He closed his eyes and flinched, pressing on the keys hard. Suddenly a huge gust of wind surrounded the piano, sending the monster flying back. It would've hit the chairs in the auditorium but yet the monster phased through it. It was almost as the monster wasn't of this plain of existence but that wasn't on Matt's mind. Time seemed to slow down as the piano's keys opened up one by one. The yellow gem on the necklace glowed brightly. An eerie aura emanated from the seemingly endless void inside the piano. He was insane after all right? He had to be crazy. His piano opened and created an endless void. Is this some sign of a mental disorder? His thoughts cut short as yellow lights peered back at him from the void. Before he knew it an arm reached out of the piano and latched on to the end of the instrument. The arm braced itself before lifting the rest of the figure out of the void. It flipped around and landed off the stage in the eye view of the monster. The figure looked like a robot, Its eyes were filled with yellow light along with its entire body being tinted purple. The sides of its face were transparent, flashing and flickering purple lights. It's jaw was rimmed with glowing orange circles and metal pikes with a dark purple splitting down from the tip protruded from the sides of its head as well as Its wrists and ankles are hidden by purple and white gauntlets. The robot held out its black leather like gloves.

"Does he want me to play?" He thought eyeing down the robot. Then his focus drifted to the auditorium. Still no one batted an eye, only now did people start to look confused. "Christ did I JUST stop playing to them?" Matt panicked looking down at the piano, surprised that it just turned back to normal. Matt couldn't freeze up now he had to get into this damned school, besides that terrifying energy the robot emitted was no more, now a more calming and reassuring one. Like it was a guardian angel. Matt somehow understood the things desire to hear the music while the monster rose up from the chairs. Without hesitation Matt continued to play only now the notes felt different. More natural and it seemed like it was emanating within his entire body. A purple light rose up from in between the piano keys and shot to the robots hand. The light twisted and morphed until a shape was developed and the light became solid. The monster roared at the robot and flew towards it. Without hesitation at all the robot swung the now stick shaped object around only swinging the light at the monster when it got close enough. The monsters left wing flew out of its body with a spray of blood which also was gone unnoticed. Finally, Matt witnessed what the light formed, A scythe was being held tightly in the robots hands, two black and white blades shone in the stage lighting. One being a normal scythe blade while the other is a tiny one situation in the tail of the note like design. The monster rose up, struggling in pain before completely ignoring its bleeding wing. It sharpened its claws and ran towards Matt. The robot quickly jumps up with incredible power having him guard in front of Matt. The robot then used the side of the scythes hilt to neck chop the monster. the beast attempts to retaliate by swinging its claws at the robot only to have it's blackened fingers to be parried by the larger blade of the scythe, then the robot finished by flinging its scythe around to cut the monster completely in half. The monster screams diminish as its soul leaves its body, leaving behind a torn corpse. Before Matt could comprehend the robots fighting style or what even happened today the monster bursted into blue flames. Burning down the corpse into ash within seconds and flowing away in the wind. The song was nearing its end and in a dim blue light consuming the scythe it disappeared. That blue light also started to surround the robot. "What's your name?" Matt mumbled to himself mesmerized by the beast that has saved Matts life twice. The robot turned back as if it heard Matt's question.

"CHOPIN" the robot declared in a monotone and deep robotic voice. Then the blue light consumed and took away CHOPIN, while Matt finished his song. Everyone applauded.


	3. Harpies: Zeus' Pets

Matt bursts into the college bathroom, the door smashing into the tiles hard. He stumbled around the empty space looking for a place to catch him if he fainted. His sweaty hands grasped onto the vanity used for washing up and such. He gasped for air, His hands shaking and his hair a mess as well as the disheveled state his suit was. Muffled drums played through the walls as if it was a house party and he had too much to drink. He stared at himself. A drained face looked back, sweaty and messy. Was that real? Did he imagine it? The same 2 sentences that harassed his head for the past view weeks attacked once again. It had to be there was no way. A monster, an actual monster tried to kill him. But it phased through the audience. He'd want to go with just 'he was crazy' but he felt the wind pressure. He also heard that being. CHOPIN was his name, right? It felt like an otherworldly connection. He could feel CHOPIN's feelings. It felt cold. What was that sensation? He felt his body significantly calm down as his eyes darted to the reflection of the silver necklace with the yellow gem fit tightly in the middle. He tilted his head downward and held the necklace softly. A solemn face stared back from the reflection of the necklace. Matt spoke, trying to reach the being who gave him the necklace.

"Apollo? Are you there?" Matt said, looking around to see if anyone was in the area. No response although. Was he crazy after all? Matt's memory then dwelled back into the six grade where his class took a lesson in Greek history. He remembered how the Greek's talked to the gods in the utmost respect. He sighed and repeated "Greek god of the sun, music, and truth. I call to you." Matt said in a calmer voice. More silence filled the room as the drum performance finished up. Matt waited with a heavy breath escaping his throat, applause from the crowd and Matt's breath bouncing off the bathroom walls filled the area. Matt closed his eyes and sighed before a loud clang erupted from the nearest stall, what seemed like toilet water spilled onto the bathrooms tiled floor and with a large 'FOOMP' a raven flew from the top of the stall, cawing and flying frantically around Matt until it finally perched on the door of the stall it bursts from. Its feathers a surprisingly dry black although unlike the first time he met Apollo's messengers, this raven has white tipped feathers on its wings and tail. The same elegant voice from a week ago arose from the raven it felt even more far away then before.

"You called mortal?" Apollo responded to Matt's many plea's "How is my power treating you?" Matt pointed a finger at the raven, coughing up anything his mind could pinpoint

"What the hell was that?! The monster, The sheet of paper, that-that damn robot thing! What was any of that?!" Matt sputtered almost making his question sound incoherent. 

"Flatten your tone boy." Apollo commanded sounding almost impatient. "What you say was a Fury, or at least one of the three sisters. They're horrid beings spawned from the blood pool of Uranus' genitals after his son castrated him." 

"He did what?" Matt interrupted again. "Nevermind that. Why are they here? Why attack me?" 

"The power I gave you is almost above your comprehension but I'll try to put it in mortal terms." Apollo sighed angrily. "It's a being that gains power to rival even gods when listening to an instrument. At first I thought it only responded to my lyre but it seems your piano's notes created a scythe for it to use. Its power almost forms the notes into these weapons. It attaches its soul to its users to the point where the user can share some of its abilities but don't fret, You're not going to start summoning scythes, it's more of a physical upgrade. Besides the upgrade it also enables you to see what cannot be seen. Olympus is a different world from yours, The monsters and creatures in those Greek stories are real. We just live in another layer of your world. Think of it like two glass panes parallel from each other. If you stood in the gap of the two panes you'd only be able to see one of the panes but if you stood on either side you could see both. My power helps you see both, therefore you can see the creatures that only Olympians can see." 

"How come I could speak to you before the necklace? And why was Fury after me?" Matt asked with wide eyes as his mind began to fry. 

"If you were staring at either side of the glass panes you couldn't run through them just as an Olympian can't truly interfere with the mortal realm and vise versa. Even as a god my power could only reach you through voice and a small item. It would take immense power to break through the realms and even then it would mean immense chaos. As for the reason why the fury was targeting you is the exact same reason I gazed into the future and gave you the necklace. A malignant god you might know of by the name of Hades caught name of my power and is sending his, ugh, henchmen to get the necklace" Apollo groaned

"You mean the god of the dead is after my neck for power?!" Matt yelled out before shutting himself up as to not draw attention 

"I suppose he's still envious from getting the short end of the stick with his ruling." Apollo sighs again "Billions of years later and my uncle is nothing but a petty child. Not to worry however, The power I bestowed to you should be enough to handle his beasts." Matt takes a couple breaths to calm himself down. He's angry at this deal he got himself in but it wouldn't be smart to shout and be vulgar at a god. 

"So CHOPIN can help me?" Matt asks, holding his necklace gently, looking into the yellow gem. The raven cocks its head and adjusts its feet. 

"It gave you a name?" Apollo asks, a much more cold somber tone this time. Matt faces up at the bird and his eyes widen 

"Wait what?" Matt inquired until abruptly, the bathroom door swung open and about 7 different men came out. It must have been a break time and Matt lost track of time. Matt looked back at the stall and found the raven to be gone. With a heavy sigh he moved past the guys making conversation in the urinals and out the bathroom although he stayed for the rest of the performances he couldn't stop thinking on where the strings of fate were going to lead him to. The entry exam ended and the musicians would be getting their results in the mail within a week which meant a little time to relax. By the time Matt was on his way home, it was a fresh nighttime. Snow fell through the sky as his winter boots crunched beneath the white particles grouped up together. It was like the exact moment he met Apollo and obtained the necklace. Although this day could be summed up as a mess or chaotic for once in the entire week, Matt's thoughts were dead silent, he just walked home, clutching the necklace like it was a good luck charm. A moment of peace. Suddenly however, Matt stopped in his tracks feeling a cold sensation run down his neck. Different from snow. It felt like it was inside the deepest parts of his skin. He felt eyes all over him as the surrounding area darkened around him until his field of view was nothing but a couple feet. He looked straight ahead with an intense gaze until suddenly it all reverted back to normal. Matt gasped with cold sweat glazed over his hands, a cloud of his hot breath emerging. He looked around, a heavy breath coming in a panic.

"CHOPIN?" Matt asked, continuing to scan the area until his peripheral caught a flying object heading towards him. It wasn't a bird, definitely not a bird. Matt's muscles kicked in and his legs jumped out of the way before the object collided into him. He fell back first into a snowy lawn with an "Umf!" escaping his throat. The object crashed into the pavement, shards of concrete flying all over the place, leaving a large gash into the stone. The object kept moving forward until it eventually made a U turn and landed on a nearby house roof. It looked like a person in the dark, about 5'3, slender and fit looking although there were key differences to differentiate itself. It had no arms, instead in its place were aqua colored bird wings. In fact, its torso downwards was covered in feathers and its feet were that of an avian, with its claws dug deep into the roof shackles. Its hair was shaggy and long although the head was the only thing 'human' about it. Yellow eyes sheened back at Matt with a murderous energy. With a tomboy like voice it spoke. 

"Well, Well, Well? Did you know I was stalking you? You seemed uneasy for a while but I guess it was because you were paranoid about when I would attack. Hell at least you knew I would attack. Most of my prey can't even hear me when I'm right above them. Aw well, skewering a mortal shouldn't be hard." The monster said, raising its wings up before throwing them down. Matt didn't see what passed him, it was a dark blur but he knew the monster threw some kind of projectile at him. His eyes trailed down to his feet to realize that the monster launched its own feathers. At least 4 and they all landed in the snow in front of him. It was just then that he noticed the crimson liquid dripping down from his face into the snow. The monster must've launched a 5th and it grazed his cheek. He knew the avian beast wanted the necklace but he certainly wasn't going to trade his life for it. Suddenly, Apollo's words invaded his head.

"It's a being that gains power to rival even gods when listening to an instrument." The voice repeated. He didn't have any instruments on him to summon CHOPIN but he knew a place that did. Without hesitation he bolted back the way he came. The harpy, taken back from this, stays stunned while Matt gets further and further.

"BASTARD!" The monster screeches before launching off into the night sky, quickly catching up to Matt, its violent yellow eyes staring him down like a spot light. Matt knew he couldn't last just running in a straight line. He had to move smooth and concentrated. His legs kicked in more and moved in a zigzag like fashion while the Harpy struck forward, missing by a hair and crashing its sharp talons in the pavement. The Harpy grunts in frustration as it lifts off once again but instead chooses to back off and lifts its wings before launching another plethora of feathers.

"This isn't something I can dodge. Shit." Matt thinks as his mind panics. An incredibly sharp pain plunges into his backside and deep into his skin as the feather stops, getting caught in some muscle. He almost trips up but quickly regains his balance. If he slows down he's dead. His exhausted eyes spot his destination from afar, Phobus Music University. Finally, some progress. Matt struggles as hot liquid runs down his back and his balance continues to fall out of line. "Just a little more" His mind begs his aching body to continue. Another missed talon attack and another feather barrage that barely misses him. A feather scraps his ankle and another cuts a little bit of fabric off of his suit. Finally he reaches campus. With adrenaline fueled force, he bursts through the door and rushes through one of the halls, the bird-like creature following close. Matts legs screamed for him to slow down but he knew he couldn't, As soon as he did he would be skewered by those feathers. His eyes darted to a door on the left side where the hall split into two pathways and without hesitation he slammed open the door and then back shut, locking the dead bolt lock built in the knob and finally backing up to catch his breath. Without even slowing down the bird monster slams into the door talons first, plunging three holes into the wooden door. Matt couldn't help but notice the inhuman screeches and creaking of the wood as well as the aggressive sound of wings cutting through the air. The monster was stuck. This was his chance. Practically walking in the dark he felt around to see what he could play. 

"Anything, literally anything!" His thoughts repeated again and again as he walked through the dark mysterious room. His foot felt it hit something hard and that same object fall over making a jiggling noise along with its fall. It was an instrument case. Matt dove down and felt around for it as the monster's struggles got more and more aggressive. He must've been in a classroom and a student left this here. Lucky him. Finally he felt the clipped locks on the casing and held it close to him, flipping upon the locks and gazing at what was inside. He squinted with a harsh face as a clarinet was placed neatly in the foam casing only being recognizable in the moonlight pouring out of one of the windows. He knew he had to use what he got. Picking up the clarinet he put the mouthpiece up to his mouth and blew a random note. His necklace shimmered as a blue light surrounded him. The purple automaton forming itself from the light, a clicking sound of a weapon forming itself in its leather hands. The black glint of a 9mm pistol shone from the moonlight as the lavender lights illuminated from CHOPIN's wrist gauntlets. 

"He uses guns!?!?" Matt's mind screamed in pure and utter bewilderment. His thoughts were quickly cut short as the monster broke free from his own grasp causing CHOPIN to spring into action. Without hesitation he armed the pistol and fired three shots directly into the door and out the other side. The monster screamed in pain from the other side, signaling it was a direct hit. Matt grinned with confidence 

"WOO HOOO" Matt giggled "Not so tough now ya bootleg chick-" Matt confidence was cut short by the monster charging into the door angrier than ever, slamming into the door with immense force it shot it right out of its hinges. The monster not slowing down anytime soon charges at CHOPIN and Matt. Matt getting the head start, doves into a bunch of chairs while CHOPIN narrowly avoids the monster's talons, managing to cut through its forearm however. Shards of CHOPIN's plastic like flesh scatters across the floor as Matt feels a sharp and burning pain in his forearm. He holds it in recoil however can't help but notice the warm liquid running down his arm. Pulling up the coat sleeve, he sees a massive cut on his forearm in the shape of claws or talons, blood gushing down his arm. That's where it hits him and another quote from Apollo springs into his head. 

"It attaches its soul to its users-" The memory filled his head and echoed back to him. Since CHOPIN attached to his soul, that would mean that any damage done to either one would reflect to the other right? Matt had no more time to wonder, only to act and be more on guard. If CHOPIN dies he could very well die with it. Quickly conjuring up a melody with the flute he blew a soft tune into it, leading to CHOPIN to react once again. It jumped over a desk for cover before taking aim and firing 4 more shots, all of them disappointedly missing the monster as it swayed its body all around the room before charging straight to CHOPIN. The automaton dodged without injury having the monster crash into the desk, practically ripping it apart with its talons. CHOPIN readied its fists and swung a left hook at the monster leaving a successful slam into its jaw and sending it back. It then took its opening, firing 3 more shots, 2 successfully hitting both the side and wing of the beast while the 3rd was swallowed by the darkness. The monster however didn't stop and pounced directly onto CHOPIN, pinning it to the ground. One talon laid firmly on its neck while the other squeezed its wrist, twisting it and causing CHOPIN to drop the gun. Matt could feel the pressure seizing him causing him to lose control of his muscles and letting the clarinet fall to his knees. The monster sighed with relief.

"Well you gave me quite a rush, boy" The monster spoke, turning its head to eye Matt with its glinted yellow eye. "Harpies usually don't take this long hunting" Its indirect gloat was shushed with its recoil in pain. Blood from the bullet holes dripped down onto the wooden floor. "And the last time one of us was beat up like this Zeus was around to finish it." The Harpy grunted. Something in that sentence made CHOPIN tense up as Matt could feel it within him. The Harpy noticed as well as CHOPIN was trembling in the monster's grasp. The bird realized it before Matt. 

"Awwwww You're scared of Zeus aren't you? How did he fuck you up so bad to the point where you'd shoot me without hesitation but the utter sound of his name makes you shake like a cold dog? Tough shit toy, He's ruined all of our lives somehow you aren't special!" The harpy realized its grasp onto CHOPIN's neck and drove it into its torso, causing Matt to scream out in pain as blood ran down his stomach. The small grasp of air allowed his muscles to pump into action without worrying about the pain. Adrenaline surged through him as he picked up a chair and ran straight for the Harpy. A war cry echoing through the classroom. The Harpy released CHOPIN and dove away from Matt in a surprised panic. The harpy didn't get far however as the chair was directly in the monsters range. With a massive swing down he hit the Harpy with full force....Or at least, he would've if it weren't for the fact that the harpy didn't belong in this world and therefore any outside force couldn't affect it. And so just like the Fury within the crowd of people in the auditorium, the chair phased right through the Harpy making it flinch to protect itself. 

"Ya know, You've been so self confident the entire night-" Matt started, "-but you've forgotten your own worlds physics. Anything from earth cannot affect you and you should've known that coming in." Matt snarked at the monster, dropping the chair and still withholding the clarinet. "Pretty stupid of you." Matt shot one last dig before putting the instrument to his mouth and playing the same melody. The Harpy overtook an expression of fear and regret as its own hubris got it to flinch from a mortal's attacks. Its yellow eyes darted to a glint created from the moon light, only to realize it was CHOPIN, who grabbed the pistol during Matt's trick and was laying prone through Matt's legs, aiming straight at the harpy. This was the ultimate blunder and the harpy was paying for it with its life. 3 more shots all hitting the harpy's ankle and knee cap, causing it to fall back in pain and sit against a wall. CHOPIN raised up its aim and fired once, having it hit the harpy's shoulder, rendering its flight useless and unable to use its feather attack. Matt stepped back as CHOPIN got up. He gazed at the automaton with this somber expression, thinking about the emotions he and CHOPIN both felt as the Harpy mocked it. Apollo made it seem like CHOPIN was more of a weapon to use but it apparently had emotions right? It feared the name Zeus. CHOPIN'S bright yellow eyes glared at the harpy and readied its aim waiting for Matt's command. But first Matt put his arm around CHOPIN's odd plastic like body and looked it dead in the eye before speaking.

"Woah, woah, woah buddy! We can't end off this enemy without giving them something to remember us by before they reach the underworld. Give them a one-liner beforehand. Really make it stick before launching the bastard off into the River of Styx!!" Matt pepped up. By his surprise, CHOPIN's eyes widened and it nodded. Pointing the gun at the Harpy once again and closing one of its eyes for aim, it looked dead straight at the wounded harpy and as Matt played one more tone, with the same cold metallic voice it uttered during the Fury fight, it uttered one word. 

"Bitch" It said before blasting clip after clip into the Harpy, making sure not to miss a single shot as the monster was consumed with bullet holes. Finally finishing up and raising the gun up, the barrel smoking from the intense rate of fire it created. The corpse of the cocky Harpy couldn't be seen fully as blue flames already consumed it, meaning its soul was moving on. As the Harpy disappeared from this world, so did CHOPIN as it faded away in a bright blue light, knowing it did good. In the wreckage Matt felt the pain in his chest and forearm begin to fire up again and he almost fell over in pain. 

"Looks like I'm limping all the way back home, hehe" He chuckled to himself like CHOPIN was still around. He then noticed his odd shift in tone towards CHOPIN. Before thinking of him as a burden is now looking at him almost like a partner?? Matt was confused himself but it was almost like destiny strayed him forth this path. He lifted the necklace up with his hand, still shaking from adrenaline. "I don't know who or what you are CHOPIN... But I hope to learn a little more about you. You seem to have emotions like me or that Ringo guy, you remember him right??" Matt turned quiet looking into the yellow jewel as if CHOPIN would answer back. Do you have wants as much as fears? Agh this whole thing is so confusing to me still. I hope you can learn from me as I learn from you cause until Apollo can figure out a safe place for you, we're stuck together under this deal." Matt sighed. This did bring up the questions on what Apollo was hiding from him and where CHOPIN even came from but he supposed it could wait until another time. It was still dead of night and Matt had a long crawl. Thankfully He was getting assigned his dorm tomorrow along with his roommate. Hopefully that would make his bargain with the god and later encounters much easier. Wouldn't it? One thing was for certain. CHOPIN and Matt would have to work as one now for this to go any smoother...


End file.
